FAQ
What is Node.js? Node.js is a ServerSide JavaScript Framework. WTF? I thought JS only lived in the browser. Hey now! Kids read these FAQ. While it is true that JS is extremely prevalent on the browser, it is after all, just a language and doesn't fall to pieces without a DOM layer to play with. So without the browser, how does Node interpret its JavaScript? the v8 engine, which powers Chrome, also powers Node.js. Is Node.js "Mature" Technology? No. By which I mean, you don't have to spend more time optimizing it than you do solving problems with it. While the framework is novel, Node essentially uses pre-existing technology (JS, the v8 engine) which IS VERY MATURE in a new way. This means that while the libraries written IN node.js are relatively new, the basic building blocks are quite dependable. I've spent hundreds of hours on the IRC channel and can't remember a single instance of the actual JavaScript framework failing; the problems people have with Node are in not understanding the MODULES written in node or solving bugs in said modules. Who backs Node.js? Node.js is backed by Joyent, a cloud host, at the corporate level. However the bulk of work done in supporting Node is done through open source contributors. Ryan, the Node inventor and founder, works at Joyent as does many of the core contributors. Is Node used in a large corporate site? Not really, yet. Its tough to point to a titanic scale adapter. However, there are plenty of smaller use cases specifically in the mobile space. Does Node Work on Mobile? I'm glad I asked! Node is FANTASTIC for mobile. Its low bandwith, nonblocking, socket friendly technology makes it work quite well with mobile apps, whether as a data / REST server or an embedded (Palm) system. The fact that it is a JSON native language makes it work very well as a REST platform which describes most mobile apps. Does Node work with Apache, Rails and / or PHP While Node actually REPLACES those systems in most cases, it is also a good REST service and thus can complement them in a SOA. But honestly - when you get off the FAQ and start using Node, LAMP and RAILS start feeling really burdensome. Are there cloud hosts/services for Node.js? Yes - Nodejitsu comes to mind and no.de How do I sell Node to my boss? By developing a Node proof of concept that is orders of magnitude more performant and less memory consumptive. You can use the FAQ arguments but honestly an example is more powerful than rhetoric. And in many cases, right now, you probably won't. You're better off quitting your job and starting a new company based on Node. Truth is often not a quality of conventional thinking. The "Proof" that most decision makers need to adopt a system is still in development by the community. But if you can't crawl over the "Mature Technology" firewall, just keep trying out and keeping tabs on Node til you find a window or small project to use as a "wedge" in your organization.